


Pink + White

by supermodel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, My Ass Hurts, Neck Kissing, Riding, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermodel/pseuds/supermodel
Summary: Donghyuck has one word to sum up all of his and Yukhei’s interactions. Wack.However it was up-played by a few factors. 1. The fact that Donghyuck had a not so inconspicuous, crush on Yukhei, for around 4 months since the year started.  2. Yukhei happened to be his roommate, and Hyuck didn’t know how to act.





	Pink + White

**Author's Note:**

> aight i pulled an all nighter to write this, I have nothing more to say

Yukhei has been doting on him, a little  _ too  _ hard lately to call it friendly. Asking if he ate, pairing a deep set frown with the question if Hyuck says no. He’s even going as far as to doing part of his laundry for him. 

He is also particularly touchy lately, much to Donghyuck’s chagrin. Almost routinely playing with his hands whilst they’re on the train and there is no service for a phone to function. Picking him up from under his arms so they’re eye level, and _ ‘Hey! I’m not that short,’  _ Donghyuck says as he’s kicking his legs, squirming, and huffing while in the older’s hold. Pulling him close into his chest or on his lap when the train is full with people taking various commutes. Yukhei swears it’s because he’s _ ‘tiny and doesn’t want him to get lost,’  _ like damn, okay beef cake, he’s not a baby. But at the same time… Hyuck likes being treated like some helpless kid. Who wouldn’t? 

Let’s also not get started on the older male’s hugs, because, dear god. Donghyuck thinks back to the many times when he’s been angry or crying and frustrated, and Yukhei has sought him out. Speaking to him in hushed tones and pulling him into his arms, whilst asking what’s got him so pensive. Reassuring him against his neck and playing with his hair softly. The older’s scent is something so gentle but so  _ Yukhei  _ that at times when he is stressed, he calms down. He smells like a mist of cologne and warm laundry. And when Hyuck says he tries not to shiver when he’s situated deep into his chest, he really means it. 

Donghyuck has one word to sum up all of his and Yukhei’s interactions.  _ Wack _ . 

However it was up-played by a few factors. 1. The fact that Donghyuck had a not so inconspicuous, crush on Yukhei, for around 4 months since the year started. 2. Yukhei happened to be his roommate, and Hyuck didn’t know how to act. 

Renjun likes to make fun of him for this when he rants about his sad love life. It’s not like he can help that he’s a sensitive person. He likes to argue with him by mentioning that if Renjun had a hot, tall, genuinely kind, man lightly pining after him, he’d go into Homosexual Trepidation too. And the other can’t argue with that, even if he tried.

The older’s presence was just so warm and positive. Yukhei was all smiles and constant reassurement, something that Donghyuck, yearned for, in himself but could only place in a facade. And the last time he felt this amount of love ooze out of a person like this was when he had a silly crush on Mark’s older brother Johnny back in highschool. Who too, was tall, dark, and handsome. What could Donghyuck say? He had great taste. 

It really wasn’t his fault he liked Yukhei, so he did what any responsible and confronting adults would do when faced with an issue head on. He avoided Yukhei. And dammit, he did it well. Throwing himself head first into his work and holding himself up in his professor’s office and lab. Only coming back to their shared dorm to shower and take care of himself in the mornings. And to sustain himself on  _ something  _ other than black coffee. He found himself enjoying Jaemin’s Order of Death ™ these days. And apparently, Donghyuck thought he was doing pretty good like this. Despite the constant exhaustion and the nagging feeling of guilt after leaving his, probably concerned, roommate in the dark about his feelings. 

I mean, the truth of the matter is, they both liked each other. 

And it wasn’t like he was being completely dishonest when he said he needed to study. Donghyuck was double majoring in botany and cellular biology. Yeah he was a science nerd, big deal. But because he was on a scholarship, he spent as much time as he could in his professor’s lab. His professor was in fact sponsoring him and well, he thought that he owed his teacher all he had because of the opportunity given to him. He’d feel bad if he didn’t keep his grades up, so Hyuck was desperate. So much so, he would stay overnight in the lab just to complete research, document new findings, constantly watching over his cell group for new developments. 

Maybe that’s what he was telling himself to justify his shitty behavior towards Yukhei. He had only seen him a solid two times in the past week, as in talked to him for longer than 3 minutes, since the older’s new epiphany towards clinginess and affection. And it didn’t help that Yukhei knew his lecture schedule. He didn’t know if the older was making an effort to only see him at short times during the in order to make Donghyuck feel guilty or what? 

But it was cool, he was you know, making it through it, and getting by on three hours of sleep. He knew his body couldn’t keep up with the influx of lack of sleep, and eventually it would catch up to him. 

And so, the day, commenced. 

Donghyuck had just gotten up, feeling kind of gross from the night before, yet somewhat refreshed having fallen asleep at eight and in his own bed. The night before the older decided that enough was enough, and he would be taking Hyuck back home from the lab. 

When he woke up, he was not expecting for there to be sound seeping from under the bottom of his door. He thought Yukhei had a lecture this morning and Donghyuck’s phone was not charged so he couldn’t check the time. He’d figured he'd have to see the other eventually. 

He came out of his room with incredible bed head, and at a seriously unreasonable time in the afternoon (via the microwave), and found Yukhei was swaddled up on the couch watching some documentary. Donghyuck internally sighed. He shut his door as quietly as he could before softly padding to the kitchen. 

“What’s up sleepy head,” Yukhei said, glancing over to the kitchen looking incredibly soft in his big, giant duvet. 

“I tried to check on you after I came back from my morning classes to see if you were hungry, but you were dead to the world,” he finishes with a fond smile. Donghyuck doesn’t catch it though, too caught up in his thoughts of, ‘So he did have morning class, I just slept through when Yukhei left. Figures.’ Deciding to turn around halfway through the older’s endearing spiel. 

“Personally I’d say I deserve this, considering how hard I’ve been laboring over my final project,” Hyuck turned back around leaning against the counter with his arms crossed against his chest. He was trying to make small talk whilst avoiding his feelings. They were both clearly pining, yet Donghyuck wanted to run away from him. Intimidated by Yukhei and all he was. 

Yukhei made an acknowledging, hum, before saying, 

“I noticed you’re wearing my sweatshirt.” Donghyuck looked down, and thought  _ huh, interesting _ . He remembered the day when he first got it. His school was hosting their first home football game. And as a freshman, he was required to go. He didn’t want to, of course, thinking that forcing a student to go to a game in which increased school sales felt manipulative.

But as soon as Yukhei mentioned that he was going, Donghyuck didn’t care about the quelms of capitalism. He only cared about attending with his brand new, hot roommate. Still drunk off Yukhei’s first impression and charms. 

So Donghyuck went to the game, and inevitably he got cold. Intermittently shivering on his legs, which also felt stiff. And again, ever observant Huang Yukhei handed over his sweatshirt wordlessly amidst the buzzing excitement. Donghyuck knew he would be completely swamped in that old thing just by looking at it, but it felt so warm and had smelled like home. So, he took it, and kept it. 

Here in the kitchen, with the hard counter nudging into his spine somewhat uncomfortably, he remembers. 

“You want it back?” Donghyuck felt guilty as he began the action of lifting it above his soft tummy before seeing Yukhei hesitate his eyes at sliver of tan skin and swallow, with his adam’s apple moving in it’s trained motion. All before protesting saying that it “looked better on him anyways,” whatever that meant. Donghyuck let go of the sweatshirt and let it fall back down. Hyuck took this as the end of their conversation, and rummaged around to look for a snack. 

After a few moments, Hyuck found himself something to suffice his hunger temporarily and Yukhei again glanced over with something glittery in his eyes. He patted the area next to him on the couch, with one arm opening his duvet cocoon, his body language begging for Hyuck to ‘Please Join Me.’

“Come sit.” He said, even though he was sure the younger already knew what he wanted. Donghyuck contemplated for a moment, finishing his water before making his way to sit next to Yukhei.

He sat down and Yukhei immediately wrapped the blanket around his shoulders ultimately bringing the two together, thighs touching, heat rising. Before pulling him into a side hug, and resting his head on Hyuck’s shoulder. Even if it meant a less comfortable position for himself then breathing a sigh along with his next words. 

“Make sure to take of yourself, please. I worry.” Donghyuck’s face absolutely burned. Small, even remote actions of domestic behavior always made him feel flustered. Maybe even a little loved. He was there for a moment before pulling away. Redirecting his attention back to the TV screen. 

“You know that was a terrible hug,” Yukhei said a few moments later then facing him with a gentle play at his lips. Donghyuck got the message and opened his arms before being barreled in an embrace. Hyuck hugged tight around his back whilst Yukhei held even closer. He might of missed the constant affection, as Donghyuck was a touchy person, but he wouldn’t admit that. He felt the older’s warmth as they both lied down on the couch. Moving so Yukhei was on Donghyuck’s chest as Hyuck played with his hair with his other hand coming behind his neck to hold him there. 

Eventually, Donghyuck was giggling on how he was heavy and couldn’t breathe, when Yukhei started moving atop him, head traveling from his shoulder to his neck.  _ Oh god _ .  _ ‘Happy death day to me’ _ thought Donghyuck as the other left what he thought was a gentle kiss right under his jugular. Being a medical student, of course Yukhei knew where that was. 

“You smell so good, so pretty,” Donghyuck seized up for a moment, Yukhei eventually stopped and looked back up at Hyuck, smiling. Taking his hand, the older brought it up to the back of his neck and started tracing small circles around the area. 

He had an embarrassingly sensitive neck. Any gentle touch sent electricity shooting up his back. And normally, he didn’t let anyone touch it, worried about what would happen if anyone did. Especially Yukhei, with how touchy he was, Donghyuck found himself jerking away from him even more. Hyuck was now breathing heavily through his nose, eyes closed, with a blush high on his ears and cheeks, Yukhei still laying on him, bodies pressed together. 

“You know,” Yukhei whispered, almost as if he was afraid to break the moment if he was too loud. Eyes trained on Donghyuck’s alightly ajar mouth. “I always wondered why you never let me touch your neck, always flinching,” his thumb started tracing behind his ear, before the older himself began leaving the gentlest kisses on his neck ever. Hyuck whimpered and twitched. “And I think I know why.” 

Donghyuck didn’t know what to think other than  _ my hot roommate crush is kissing my neck.  _ He was trying extremely hard not to let out the slew of embarrassing noises he would make if he didn’t have morals. But then again, if the older was going this far with him, the last thing he should worry about is how he sounds. 

Yukhei got a little bolder, directly licking up the side of his neck and blowing cool air on it. He felt a certain familiar hardness against his stomach twitch while Hyuck gave out a strangled groan. 

“Yukhei…” Donghyuck’s voice came out softer and needier than intended, causing Yukhei’s attention to drift back up to him. The look on the older’s face was nothing short of a prideful smile as he was able to see the blush and gentle glisten of Donghyuck’s skin. Proud of himself to make Hyuck this worked up without even having to touch his dick.  _ So, responsive.  _

“Are you sensitive, baby?” Donghyuck let out a shaky breath, his chest was heaving. 

“Y-yeah, I am,” Hyuck felt hazily aroused, like heat rolling in his stomach in strong, pleasurable waves, eyes lidded, and cloudy. 

“Sit up for me.” Yukhei’s voice seemed to steady and drop at least two octaves. It elicited a hefty shiver to positively run up Donghyuck’s neck, making goosebumps and hairs stand up against his skin. Yukhei got off of him first. Then, Donghyuck did so, and soon as his back was relatively straight, Yukhei pulled him onto his lap, chests almost touching, Hyuck’s legs on either side of his thighs and crotches barely lining up. The older placed his hand at the small of his back and gave a tiny push, causing them to again be flush against each other. Yukhei’s hand held the back of his head allowing him to further bare his neck to the older. 

Feeling like he was  _ still _ missing something, Donghyuck began rut into Yukhei’s lap desperately trying to feel some give against his aching cock. He didn’t care that his neck was being ravished as he made small whimpers and noises, and definitely didn’t care that he probably sounded like a dog in heat. 

Yukhei too, grunted, and allowed his hips to meet Donghyuck’s halfway. Face still in Donghyuck’s neck leaving dark marks and nipping soft spots that made the younger make the sweetest of noises, Yukhei’s hands traveled down to his sweats, grabbing Hyuck’s ass to squeeze them and bring them even closer. And  _ oh _ , that made Hyuck’s cock twitch yet again. 

Yukhei removed himself from his neck, causing Donghyuck to whine at the loss of contact, still moving his hips needily for more friction. Donghyuck’s thighs were burning and he still felt he needed more. So,

“Yukhei, please, please touch me,” Donghyuck now had his face in the older’s neck panting so close to his ear whilst still bouncing himself on his lap. Drool started running out of the corner of his mouth. All while the coil in his stomach was tightening rapidly, yet the older kept pulling and spreading his cheeks apart, eyes closed, just wanting to feel. 

Donghyuck felt so high strung that when the older purposefully caught his finger on his rim, something in him snapped, with his thighs shaking and small tears gracing his cheeks. He was trying so hard to hold in it. He was sure his boxers had such a large wet spot on them from his dick leaking precum. He always had an issue with being messy whether alone or with someone else. He wanted to squeeze his thighs together but due to the pair’s position, that was compromised. 

The older still kept rutting with him, seemingly unbothered by the sweaty, whimpering mess on his lap. God Yukhei was perfect. 

Hyuck’s eyes were glossy, for some reason he felt so good, he was close to shedding another round of tears. 

“Yukhei, I need you, I-” His hole was clenching and unclenching desperately needing something to fill him up. “I’m about to come, please,” He hasn’t been in touch with someone like this in a long time. And god, did it feel good. 

“I got you,” Yukhei’s hands moved from his ass to Hyuck’s sides to guide his hips against his, “Go ahead, let go for me. I want you to feel good.” And with Donghyuck’s hands on his solid chest, moving his hips in gyrations with help from Yukhei, he makes a mess of himself on his lap. Thighs tensing around him, while Yukhei continues to move against him, working himself past his orgasm as the older talks him through it against his neck.

“You’re so good, and after this, I’ll fuck you. How does that sound?” Donghyuck whined at the thought of being fucked again. If he could come like this from touch, he wondered what it would be like on Yukhei’s cock, being stretched open. And his prostate being touched over and over, Hyuck was getting dizzy just thinking about it. 

☽

They were both now passionately making out, still on the couch, with Donghyuck still in Yukhei’s lap and messes in both of their pants. The kiss was slick, hazy, and slow, yet they both felt stimulated in a sense. Yukhei’s hand was splayed on his lower back up Donghyuck’s shirt, feeling the warm skin there while the other hand Hyuck’s face cupped and guiding him to his mouth. Tilting his head for a new angle as they sucked and pulled on each other’s lips. 

It’s when Yukhei uses his hand to graze his nipple while he runs his tongue over Hyuck’s gums, that the younger’s dick is gets hard again. Donghyuck can feel Yukhei smile into the kiss right before he tells him to wrap his legs around his waist. Hyuck does so, and Yukhei gets up and walks them to his room. 

Upon getting there, the older lied Donghyuck down on the bed, admiring all the dark and blooming marks that painted his neck as well as seeing how utterly  _ debauched _ the science major looked. His eyes were half lidded and his hair was naturally parted from the impact of being set on the bed, his puffy nipples were hard through his shirt, and a bit of his stomach was exposed as well. And god, did his thighs look thick splayed against the mattress. Yukhei just couldn’t believe how beautiful he was. And that he would get to make him feel good. 

Donghyuck whining brought him out of his hopeless adoration as he remembered he had a job to do. 

Yukhei parted his legs with a knee and then proceeded to rub his crotch with it in small circles, making Hyuck twitch and jump as he moaned and writhed against the sheets. 

“Yukhei please, stop teasing, please,” He was desperate at this point, even though he just had an orgasm, he was thirsty for another. Yet Yukhei was the type to take his time and unravel someone, rather than roughly take them. He wanted to be sure he saw every part of Donghyuck. And him having clothes on, was not apart of that agenda. 

“Hips up, love,” Yukhei gently tugged at Donghyuck’s sweats until they were off, he didn’t want to disturb the younger’s erection, so he was being as gentle as possible. His breath hitched as he saw the sticky mess that coated down his inner thighs and through the fabric of his underwear, bringing a long finger to his dick and scraping off the excess cum there. He knew what he was doing before tentatively bringing his finger to Hyuck’s mouth to have him suck on his own release. 

Yukhei didn’t know but there was something about how thick and wet Donghyuck’s saliva was between his fingers. He feels that if he were to take them out of his mouth now, and pull them apart, the spit would string and break coldly back against his fingers. The thought was so disgusting, but,  _ oh _ it triggered something in him. Yukhei moved his fingers further in his mouth obscenely pumping them and pushing them to Hyuck’s gag reflex, he swears he saw the younger roll his eyes back into his head. 

His knee was still lined up to his groin lazily moving it and drawing out moans from Hyuck around his fingers, gagging him slowly, then pushing his fingers even further until Donghyuck’s eyes were watering. 

Yukhei pulled his fingers from Donghyuck’s mouth completely before bringing his dry hand, and pushing his shirt up to his armpits. He then traced a wet trail with his fingers up his stomach just to land on his puffy chest, circling the dark part just beyond the bud of his nipple. Hyuck was panting heavy in anticipation as he waited for the older to properly mutilate his chest. But, it never came. Just a stutter of Yukhei’s knee against his crotch before he stopped that too. 

Hyuck opened his watery eyes to see Yukhei looking down at him. Donghyuck could only imagine how defiled he must appear to him. Panting heavily, writhing under him. But when he searched the older’s face, all he could really see how his eyes swam with something akin to mirth. Except it was a bit darker than that. 

“Can I ride you?” Donghyuck said in something just above a whisper. His throat was albeit scratchy from being gagged for almost five minutes.

“God, yes, of course,” Yukhei seemed to have snapped out of whatever mental state he was in, because he gently blinked it away. 

The older took off his pants and boxers as well, cock slapping his toned stomach. He didn’t want to make Donghyuck seem uncomfortable as the only one with articles of clothing removed. He climbed onto the bed to rest against the headboard, and reached across to his bedside table to get a condom and lube from the drawer. In watching this, Hyuck rolled his eyes,  _ classic cliche _ , only for him to join Yukhei at the top of the bed, again in their most optimal position.

☽

Donghyuck was resting his head on top of Yukhei’s now bare chest, admittedly drooling on it as his prostate was getting utterly abused by two, long fingers. Hyuck could barely form coherent words at this point, just babbling a mixture of curses and Yukhei’s name along with the regular whine or whimper escaping his ajar mouth. 

He was gone, to say the least. 

His and Yukhei’s cock’s were hitting each other’s in a delicious burn whenever the older’s fingers thrust into Hyuck’s swollen hole and had in turn pushed him forward with it. Yukhei kept hissing and groaning everytime Hyuck so moaned his name. It was like he was getting off to him getting off. 

Yukhei’s other arm was occupied by holding Hyuck across his back to keep him close and steady. 

“You think you can get fucked now, baby?” Yukhei questioned the other and proceeded to massage his prostate until he was ready to answer. He wanted to make sure he would get a coherent answer though, so he pulled his fingers out and left them on the rim. Revelling in the way his hole clenched and unclenched without the presence of something in it. 

Due to lack of touch, Yukhei got an immediate reaction from the younger begging to take his cock. Of course he wouldn’t deprive him any longer. Yukhei thought he did a good job of holding in his orgasm for this long after he previously rubbed him off and was teasing his hole. He thought the younger deserved this at least to relieve some of that wound up pressure. 

Yukhei pushed Hyuck down his thighs, admiring the way Donghyuck was shivering and to look at the gentle beading of precum on his cock head. While using his teeth to open the condom, the older’s eyes raked his frame taking in everything he was. 

Donghyuck was having a hard time focusing as Yukhei rolled on the condom and dribbled lube onto his thick cock, preparing his body for him. Just watching Yukhei take his time he felt his eyes water and more precum leak from his aching red cock. Donghyuck was so turned on and ready to come, that when the older lied fully down and caught his eyes, he scrambled to straddle him. 

Donghyuck slowly lowered himself down onto Yukhei’s cock with his hands against his solid chest, as he gave him words of encouragement. 

“Shit, you’re so tight, but I bet you can take me all, and if you can’t then that’s okay too. Just don’t hurry, we don’t have anywhere to be.” Even through gritted teeth Yukhei was understanding of Donghyuck, yet he didn’t want the older to underestimate him. No matter how far gone Hyuck was, he could take dick so well. He loved the stretch, the feeling of his inner walls conforming and adapting to the shape of the cock stuffed inside him. He also liked the feeling of being full beyond belief and looking down to see the way his stomach bulged at the intrusion. He liked to feel that he could be breeded and used for whomever was fucking him. 

So he bounced with haste, trying to feel around and find his prostate. Gyrating and trying to match his pace with Yukhei’s slight upward thrusts. He was chasing his pleasure as well. Donghyuck would forget that Yukhei is enjoying this too, if he didn’t have the older letting out grunts and Hyuck’s name every once in awhile. 

Hyuck thought that his situation couldn’t get better until Yukhei brought one of his hands from his hips and began to jerk him off. Donghyuck closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath as his heart rate increased. He moaned so obscenely, that Yukhei found himself getting an idea. The older wasn’t going to last long if Hyuck kept this up, so he decided to speed up the process. 

“Come on, you’re doing so good. I bet you feel good right?” Yukhei’s words were absolutely not helping him right now. In addition to his hand wrapped around his cock, Hyuck found that when the older spoke, it could bring him closer to completion. 

“How about we change positions, yeah?” Yukhei proposed. He had Donghyuck wrap his legs around his waist as he lay them down. Yukhei’s face was now buried in Hyuck’s neck as he began biting harder into the already created marks as he pounded into him. Hyuck’s hands were grabbing for the sheets as he gasped a ‘ _ coming now,’  _ with the balls of his feet digging into the other’s lower back. And painting their chests with so much sticky come. 

Yukhei was still drilling into him against his prostate until he too, stilled his hips, reducing his biting into gentle laves of his tongue against the column of Donghyuck’s neck and breathing against him heavily. 

Yukhei waited a moment for his dick to get soft before pulling out, and rolling to lay off of Donghyuck. The younger had winced at the mess in his thighs and under his chin, yet he couldn’t find it in himself to move. 

“You certainly come a lot, don’t you?” Yukhei spoke first, turned on his side facing the other. Donghyuck wasn’t looking at him, but he could feel his warm gaze on him. 

“Okay, Mr. ‘biodegradable condoms,’ Donghyuck shot back as Yukhei flushed beside him. 

“What? Save the turtles, remember? I thought scientists were all about taking care of the planet?” Yukhei was really good at showing emotion through his voice because Donghyuck could feel him frowning. Donghyuck grinned and turned to look at him. 

“Of course we are, it’s just there are more effective ways of doing so,” Donghyuck cupped Yukhei’s face in his hands before drawing him closer for a kiss, smiling into it. 

Donghyuck pulled away, “Right, now let’s go take a bath, we’re both disgusting,” he suggested, about to take his leave from the bed. 

Just as he was about to step foot on the floor Yukhei grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers together, amazed at the size difference. 

He looked up at Hyuck with big eyes, and said, “Wait for me,” slightly pouting before getting up as well. Yukhei stood behind Donghyuck and wrapped his arms around his waist, licking and kissing his ear. 

“Okay, I’m ready now.” The two waddled together to their shared bathroom. Who knew Yukhei was this clingy after sex, it made sense to Donghyuck that he would be considering how affectionate he was towards him before, but this was  _ new _ . He seemed whinier. 

Donghyuck ran the water to their bath as Yukhei sat himself on the countertop. As soon as the water was a good temperature, Hyuck shook his hand of the excess moisture and went back to settle in between Yukhei’s thighs. Yukhei kissed the younger’s cheek, pulled back, and smiled like Donghyuck gave him the world. And it reminded Hyuck of the important conversation they needed to have. But not right now, right now, was serene and Yukhei’s still flushed skin looked so beautiful, he didn’t want to ruin the moment with his imposing feelings. 

Yukhei pulled Donghyuck into an embrace, just to kiss and bite at his neck again. He was covered in marks from previously, but he wasn’t thinking about it, all he knew was that it felt so good. Yukhei’s scent came through even when he was naked, and he felt so hazy that he would have forgotten the bath was running if the water wasn’t as loud as it was. 

“Hey, come on. Let’s get in, you can do that later.” He knew his neck was even more sensitive and it felt so good, but he didn’t want to be hard again. So, Donghyuck tried pulling away but he was held in an iron grip. He made soft noises as he began to pant heavily, until the older was done kissing up his neck and across his collarbones. 

“Yukhei,” he moaned, ”please, come on. I feel dirty and the water will overflow,” He really whined that sentence out. Huffing once the older finally let go and let him walk over to the tub.

Hyuck got in and watched as Yukhei smiled brightly at him and kicked his legs back and forth hanging off of the counter, dangling. Donghyuck kept his eyes barely above water level as he glared at him. Hyuck knew that as long as they were together, he would never let his neck sensitivity live down. 

“Are you going to get in or are you going to smell like bleach?” At least Donghyuck knew the older was healthy, he knew normal ejaculation would have a more basic pH. Yukhei shrugged and pushed himself from the counter walking over and stepping into the tub.

Because of the older’s freakishly long legs, they situated themselves like this: Donghyuck facing Yukhei laying against his chest with his feet hanging out the tub as Hyuck washed a pliant Yukhei’s hair. 

“Baby, don’t fall asleep here, you and I both know I won’t be able to carry you from here.” 

Yukhei just whined, as Hyuck’s hands ran through his hair. 

“Whatever you say, Duckie.” Donghyuck’s cheeks flushed a cherry tomato, no one’s used that nickname in years. “Hey, do you think we could fuck in your office at school? I think that would be nice…” Donghyuck gasped, then the thought made his stomach flare up with heat again. Maybe just once, but only for Yukhei. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/sup3rmodei)


End file.
